The primary objective for the contract isto provide over-arching research program management resources (personnel, administrative, contractual, logistical, and operational) for DAIDS in order to augment the capabilities of DAIDS-supported Phase I, II, and III HIV therapeutic, vaccine, and prevention clinical trials which rest primarily in its clinical trial Networks.